You Come Too
by George Weasley1
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in for the year of their lives. Follow them in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Lots of Voldemort, H/G, and R/Hr!
1. Back To The Burrow With A Battery

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or plots those belong to JK Rowling

            Harry had just woken up from about an hour of sleep. This was how the summer had been so far. The Dursley's ignored him mostly, but he wasn't getting any sleep. It was the summer before his 6th year, and thankfully last year had been a normal year. No secret stone or 3 headed dog. No giant Basilisk or any thing of the sort. Last year he had found out he had feeling's for Ginny Weasley and they had been going out for about a year now. 

            Then he remembered that today was his birthday. Just yesterday, Dumbledore said that he could go to the Weasley's the rest of the summer, and they were coming today. Harry was kind of afraid of how they would come pick him up considering what had happened in his 2nd and 4th year. Then, at 12 O'clock, he heard the doorbell ring. Then it rang again, and again, and then again. But when opened the door he saw Mr. Weasley fascinated by it and Harry burst out laughing.

"What are you doing Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, amused at the entire situation.

"Well, it's just _amazing_ what these muggles come up with without magic," Mr. Weasley said just staring at the doorbell

" Well, I would probably agree with you if I didn't grow up around muggles," Harry said. "Now how did you get here?"

"I used a portkey," Mr. Weasley replied holding up a battery

"Ok then, lets go before my Aunt and Uncle get back" Then Harry heard a car pull up and he said "To late"

So he quickly grabbed the battery, and felt the familiar jerk behind the navel.

When he got into the Burrow, Ginny came running down the stairs and jumped into Harry's arms.

"I missed you so much" Ginny said hugging Harry

"I know, it feels like an eternity since I last saw you"

"So how have you been Ginny?"

"Pretty good. It's been a pretty good summer so far, but kind of dull, luckily no Voldemort." Harry had told her to say Voldemort because not saying the name only increases the fear of the thing. He didn't understand how you are supposed to fight some one whose name you can't even say.

Ginny herself wasn't that scared of facing him; she was just terrified of losing her family.

"HARRY," Mrs. Weasley yelled, interrupting their conversation. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you" Harry replied, putting his worries about Voldemort out of his mind.

"Now, tonight we're going to have a big birthday dinner for you, and everyone sent there presents here" She said motioning towards the pile of presents in the corner.

"Why don't you go out back everyone is playing quidditch" Mr. Weasley suggested

  "Okay. Ginny, want to come?" 

"Sure, let me just get my broom." With that she ran upstairs and came back down with her shooting star.

Playing was quite fun. He had Ron as keeper, George as Beater, and Ginny as chaser. The other team had Charlie as seeker, Bill as keeper, Fred as beater and Percy as chaser (but he was failing miserably). It turned out that Ginny, who had never played with them before, was quite good at quidditch. After 2 games, they decided to head in because it was getting pretty dark. After dinner and presents they decided to go to bed because they had all had a very tiring day.

Walking up the stairs he saw Ginny in her room reading, and decided to go in and talk to her about joining the Gryffindor House team. They needed the whole team except seeker and keeper.

"Hey Gin" Ginny looked up from her book and smiled

"Hi"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh just some muggle book my dad gave to me as a present, it's called **_The Call Of The Wild_**." 

"Have you ever thought about joining the House team, you would be a great chaser."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. I've got the OWL's this year."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"What?"

"It's just your starting to sound like Hermione."

"HaHa very funny," Ginny said in a sarcastic voice.

"No I'm serious."

"Okay I'm going to bed now, so out" she said pushing him out the door.

When Harry got to Ron's room, Ron was still awake.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked

"Talking with your sister."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yeah I do" Harry said looking out of the window

"I wish I could tell Hermione how much I like her."

"Don't worry Ron, some day you'll be able to tell her. Just don't think so much, your planning it too far ahead"

"Okay, I'm tired, lets go to bed."

"Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight Harry."

A/N: So do you like it? I know it's a bit stupid but it's going to get a lot better once they get to Hogwarts.


	2. Danger In Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or plots, those belong to JK Rowling. Also, You Come Too is Robert Frost's.

Rouge Reviewer- Thank you for your review I'll take that into consideration but I've already come to the conclusion that I won't stop and try to write better. Thanks againJ 

Thanks to all my reviewers! Plus a special thanks to Mrs. Snape for being my first reviewer. 

                                                ************

Harry woke up the next morning to Ron's snoring. He had actually had a good sleep, which was strange, but he figured it was because he was around friends. Harry went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on some clean clothes and then headed downstairs.

When he got downstairs he saw Mr. Weasley reading the newspaper, Mrs. Weasley making breakfast and Percy looking half asleep going over some paper work for the ministry. Then Harry remembered some thing Percy was sitting in that exact same place last night and he was still in the same robes. 

"Harry here have some waffles," Mrs. Weasley suggested while putting a whole stack on his plate and topping it with syrup. "You need your strength today, we're going to Diagon Alley."

Just then Harry saw 3 owls fly in, each bearing their letter to Hogwarts. About an hour later they were standing next to the fireplace getting ready to go.

Harry opened his and it read

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as a Prefect. Your Prefect's badge is included. Please note you are expected to set a good example to the younger students. You are expected to meet in the Prefect's compartment on the Train for your first meeting._

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva Mcgonagal _

"Okay Harry now say D-I-A-G-O-N A-L-L-E-Y" Ron said sarcastically spelling out the letters slowly.

"Very funny" Harry said rather annoyed then Harry threw the Dust into the fire "Diagon Alley"

Harry felt the spinning sensation he had learned to hate. In fact he hated almost all ways of wizard transportation. Harry then fell out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily not many people were there. Soon afterwards Ron fell out, then Ginny, and then Mrs. Weasley but they all managed to land on their feet. 

Mrs. Weasley was the first to talk "Come on, we need to go to Gringotts and get some money."

They were off without another word. The group got their money out of Gringotts and then decided to go get robes. After they got their robes, they were walking into Flourish and Blotts. Suddenly, they heard many popping noises followed by screams and then saw about a hundred Death Eaters shooting curses and people were running everywhere.

Harry and Ron automatically pulled out their wands just as a Death Eater killed some one near them. Then they looked at each other and you could easily see the fear in their eyes. Instinctively, they started shooting curses everywhere. While Harry was fighting, he was hit by a curse right in the chest and thrown back through the window of a Joke shop and knocked unconscious. 

*****

When Harry opened his eyes, he was in a graveyard he started to get worried. He then noticed the red eyes staring at him then the laugh that had haunted him for so many nights of his life. Then the evil voice that he dreaded spoke up.

"Harry Potter it is time for you to die. Avada Kedavra"

Then the green light he had seen to many times before was shot right at him and hit him right on his forehead. 

*****

When Harry woke up, the first thought that came to his mind was 'I'm alive?' A second later, something else took over the astonishment, Pain.

No, his forehead didn't hurt, it was his whole body. Something very heavy was on him. When he tried to open his eyes, he couldn't see anything. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't. Then he realized the building collapsed. Luckily it was only a one-story building, or else he'd be dead right now. All of a sudden, he blacked out again due to the pain.

A/N: That was kind of a darker chapter then the last one


	3. Hospitals and Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or plots, those belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: I am looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested let me know in your review or something!  

When Harry woke up his head was throbbing he couldn't see straight and he felt like an Eskimo with all the bandages he had on. He had and ace bandage on his right arm from which he thought was a sprain, a cast on his left arm, and a cast on his right leg and a bandage on his stomach. But more or less he was ok if you took away the pain, the bandages and the broken limbs. When he was actually able to turn his head he could see Mrs. Weasley in a chair next to Harry's bed. Then Mrs. Weasley saw him looking around.

"Harry! Oh thank god your alive, we were all so worried."

"Where am I?"

"St. Mary's Hospital."

"How's Ron doing?" He asked 

"He'll live, he just has a few scrapes and bruises." Then she added, "We were all really worried about you. First you got hit by that curse and flew through a window, then seconds later it collapsed. Many people died in there, we're still trying to figure out how you survived. Many other buildings went down."

"Oh is everyone in your family okay?"

"Yes" She exclaimed "Ginny and I flooed out of Flourish and Blotts."

"Where is Ginny?"

"She and Ron are at Hogwarts. You were unconscious for a week and a half and we were afraid you went into a coma. Oh," She said remembering something "I'm supposed to owl Professor Dumbledore when you wake up"

As soon as she finished that sentence she left and a couple seconds later to nurses came in.

"Hello their Mr. Potter, now we can perform a charm that will heal your bones, but we cannot heal the sprain and you might have a limp for 4 to 6 weeks."

With that they got to work performing charms and spells about a half an hour later they were finished.

The next day when he was about to leave to go back to the Burrow and get his stuff Dumbledore showed up.

"Why Harry I'm so happy to see you awake" He said with said with that magical twinkle in his eye that lightened up the mood no matter what the circumstances. "Harry, I just came to give you this." He held up a tin can "It will activate at 7:00 tonight."

Harry took it and went to put it on his bed "Thanks Professor it's re…."

Harry had just turned around to see Dumbledore was gone but he didn't hear a pop and didn't see him in the halls. Harry just smiled. It was just one of those things about Dumbledore, nobody will ever know how he does it.

*****

At 6:55 Harry was running around the Burrow making sure he didn't leave anything. He knew the portkey was about to activate and Harry was pretty sure he had everything he needed. He looked at his watch he had 10 seconds to spare.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0

Harry had expected a Jerk like the one during the world cup but there wasn't one. But the weird thing was Harry was still at the Burrow. He looked at his watch confused, but suddenly felt a tug and he was at the gates of Hogwarts. He smiled and he said to himself.

"Ahhhhhhh" he said in a soothing way. "Back Home"

A/N: This Chapter wasn't really that interesting, but I like it. You can decide for yourself! 

I don't know if there are any other wizarding hospitals besides St. Mungo's, but I got bored of everyone using St. Mungo's so I made up my own. Don't forget, if anyone wants to Beta let me know.


	4. Divination and Discoveries

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or plots those belong to JK Rowling

It had been a week since Harry arrived back at Hogwarts, and it had been a good week. He made Quidditch Captain (what a surprise) and Hermione was not pushing them as hard as last year, either because they did not have any big tests this year or she had loosened up a bit over the summer. She finalized her relationship with Victor as purely a friendship, and Ron seemed elated. Hermione had also made prefect so they shared a smaller version of the Gryffindor common room and they each had their own bedroom and bathroom. 

*****

Harry had just woken up from a rather long night. He had gotten to bed around 3AM and woke up around 3:05 AM and couldn't get back to sleep. He got up and decided to go and take a stroll around, so he jumped up grabbed his invisibility Cloak and was off. Walking along through one of the Corridors he had never been in before he saw a piece of parchment on the ground and picked it up. It said:

_Forbidden forest_

_4 AM don't be late_

Harry was confused. It had no name of whom it was for or whom it was from. Just then he saw a panther running across the grounds into the forest.

'Now I'm starting to get curious' Harry thought

He ran into the forest exactly where he saw the panther run to but no one was there. No footprints or animal tracks of any kind.

So he walked along carefully for a long time then he noticed the sun was coming up and he had no idea where he was. So after about an hour of searching he found a group of Centaurs who agreed to bring him back to Hogwarts. On the way home they talked a lot.

"So what have the stars been telling you lately"

"They have said a dark battle is coming" They replied "The battle of a lifetime" 

Five minutes later, they reached the edge of the forest.

"Thank You" Harry said, "I owe you one"

"One what?" they asked 

"A favor"

"Ohhhhhh" they all said together "Why didn't you say so?"

"Never mind. I have to go"

"Goodbye Harry Potter"

"Bye" He yelled

When he got inside he realized that he had 5 minutes to get up to Divination.

*****

During Divination they were doing palm reading when all of a sudden Professor Trelawney's closed her eyes and started talking:

'The world will know only Darkness

It will feel only Pain

The darkness will stay 

If lightning doesn't strike the same place twice

When it happens the world will be lit 

And the dark shall only be cast by the shadows 

But never again will it stay'

Every one looked confused as she woke up, but Lavender knew what was going on and had written down what she said. Professor Trelawney looked a little surprised.

"It has been a long time since I made a prediction" She said "So what did I say?" she said looking at the paper

*****

Within the next few days the whole school knew about it and were all talking.

"You here about the prediction?"

"I always thought that old quack was a fake"

"I bet the lightning is Harry Potter"

"Do you think He'll attack the school?" The rumors spread quickly.

*****

Halloween was fun, there was a nice big feast and everyone was just going to chill out afterwards. No Troll, No dance, No anything.

After dinner everyone headed back up to their Dormitory.


	5. Quills and Quidditch

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or plots those belong to JK Rowling

A/N Sorry it took so long but I was lazy and didn't want to update but Angel Loralei convinced me to

That day during Transfiguration, Professor McGonagal said:

"Okay students we have are test today, and I'm sure you have all been studying very hard"

Several groans could be heard through the classroom.

Harry's head suddenly shot up. He had been dosing off because of what had happened last night.

'Oh no' Harry thought 'I forgot about the test I am so dead.'

"Now please take out your quills and prepare for the test," She explained holding a pile of papers "You will have one hour to complete your test."  

About half of the way through the test Harry looked up. He saw Hermione already done and reading. He then looked up at the clock to see how much time he had left. It merely said /hurry up and finish your test/ he then guessed it was magical.

So Harry got back down to business. So when he was finished he looked up to see who else was done. Hermione and Seamus were the only people done. So when he looked at the clock this time it said the time.

After class, when they got their test back, Ron and Harry saw Hermione running off towards the library.

"Hermione why are you going to the library?" Ron asked, "It's lunch time."

"Well, you see_) _on my test I got a question wrong." 

"I give up," Harry told Ron "If she gets one question wrong she'll do study it until there aren't any book's left."

"Then she'll read them all again" Ron said and they both laughed.

*****

The next day was Saturday and the first Quidditch match of the season.

Gryffindor was facing Slytherin. That was kind of like a tradition for that to be the first match to be those two facing each other and like normal Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheering for Gryffindor.

So Harry was captain and his pregame talks were a lot better then Oliver Wood's were because he wasn't as spastic about Quidditch as Oliver was as much as he did. He was still a good captain he just wasn't as demanding as he was.

"Ok guys this is our first game of the season. We have a whole new team except for Ron and I, so I would love to win this gameto show everyone you can still when with a new team because everyone thinks were going to lose, so let's go."

Walking over to the entrance to the pitch everyone looked really nervous.

Then the gates opened. Colin Creevey's voice rang out over the whole stadium.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season Slytherin against Gryffindor.

On Slytherin team we have

Chasers: Blaise Zabini

Justin Anderson

And Robert Brown

 Beaters: Vincent Crabbe

And Gregory Goyle

Keeper: Aaron Rubin

Seeker/Captain: Draco Malfoy

On the Gryffindor team we have

Chasers: Ginny Weasley, 

Dennis Creevey 

And Emma Dobbs

Beaters: Seamus Finnigan

And Dean Thomas

Keeper: Ron Weasley

And finally Seeker/Captain: Harry Potter"

The game started and Draco was playing tougher then ever, bumping into Harry, cutting him off, and pushing him.__

Half way through the game it started to rain, making in almost impossible to see. Then Harry spotted it. Right in front of the Gryffindor stands, there was the snitch.But Draco also saw it and got the head start on Harry. But because Harry's broom was still faster he caught up just in time to catch the snitch before Draco and barely pulling up in time to avoid the wall.

*****

After showering Harry was walking up to the school alone when all of a sudden he heard Stupefy and saw light engulf his body.

A/N: Again, sorry it took so long


End file.
